The Challenge: Beauty and the Beast
by The Love of Our Lust
Summary: The characters of Spiderman set in the original Beauty and the Beast fairytale. THIS IS NOT A PARODY OF THE DISNEY MOVIE! Eddie Brock/Peter. Slash implications. Parody. A bit OOC in places.


**A/N: **This is **Inspirational Grape Juice **with a challenge fic for **Myra Hellsing. **The challenge: Pairing: Venom/Spiderman. Fandom: Spiderman. Includes: Beauty and the Beast. Spiderman version. Do it however you like. Can be AU, or canon-verse. Can be beauty and the beast with marvel chars or canon-verse resemblance of beauty and the beast of these two. It's up to you. Just as long as it's Spidey, and Venom, as Beauty and the Beast.

I decided to use the original fairytale version of Beauty and the Beast, rather than the Disney version of the story. I'm sorry to inform you that there will be no flashy musical numbers or enchanted tableware. But, I think that this version is more fitting for the Venom/Spidey pairing. However, this fic is actually more Venom/Peter, and later Eddie Brock/Peter, Spiderman isn't in it at all. Though most of this fic has come from a copy of the fairytale that I own, it is also an interpretation. There is quite a bit of creative license taken in order to make the story run smoothly. For those of you who have read the fairytale, this will be obvious to you. I also took a part from a fairytale from Norway that is very similar to Beauty and the Beast, called East of the Sun and West of the Moon. If you have any questions about the fairytales and what is theirs and what is mine, feel free to message me on The Love of Our Lust. Simply put Inspirational Grape Juice in the subject line.

**Warning: **This is a work of slash fan fiction. That means that it will include a male/male relationship. And possibly graphic depictions of those two males caught in a compromising, and totally smexy, position. If you don't like, don't read.

**Summary: **Venom and Spiderman as the characters from Beauty and the Beast. However, keep in mind that this is not a parody of the Disney movie from 1991; this is a parody of a version of the original French fairytale. Characters will be slightly OOC in order to fit them within the scope of the fairytale. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spiderman or any of its characters. However, the Beauty and the Beast fairytale is in public domain, so I guess I do own that one in a sense . . .

The Challenge: Beauty and the Beast

Once upon a time, there lives a merchant. He was a kind and honest man, and everyone who knew him affectionately called him Uncle Ben and his lovely wife Aunt May. Uncle Ben had four children that he loved very much. The first was brave and strong like his father. His name was Harry. The second child was beautiful and sought after throughout the lands. Her name was Mary Jane. The third child was smart, and though she wasn't as beautiful as her sister, she was still a sight to behold. Her name was Gwen. Uncle Ben loves all of his children, but he showed a particular affection for the youngest who was always kind and generous to everyone.

His name was Peter.

Now, Uncle Ben was a very prosperous merchant. He had ships that traveled near and far, trading goods at a grand price. He used this money to give his children everything they desired. Dresses trimmed in lace, more books than one could possibly read in a lifetime, the latest hunting riffles.

Then, one day, tragedy struck. A great storm had arisen and destroyed all of Uncle Ben's ships, loosing all of the merchandise on them. Uncle Ben lost everything. Now, destitute, he had no choice but to move his family to a faraway cottage where they could make a decent living farming the land. And, though they would not have all of the luxuries of their former life, they would still have each other. That would be enough.

However, life would not be so easy. Mary Jane and Gwen, upset that they were forced at leave the life they loved and convinced that they would be rich again soon enough, instead to dress in their finest gowns and sit in front of a mirror, lamenting the way their lives turned out.

Harry helped Uncle Ben work the fiends, plowing and sowing, and harvesting. Peter tried to help his father and brother work the land, but they turned him away telling him, instead, to help Aunt May in the house.

Times were good for a while, and, though they did not have much, they had food on their table and clothes on their backs. It was a humble life.

But tragedy struck once again.

The life of a farmer proved too much for Uncle Ben, and he soon passed away.

It came to pass that shortly after that, news of the return of one of Uncle Ben's merchant ships that was last at sea reached Aunt May. Assuming it to be her late husband looking out for his wife and children, she decided to set out at once for their long lost home to claim the fortune that was once theirs. Before she left, she asked her four children what present they would life from the city.

Harry asked for an expensive hunting riffle. Mary Jane asked for a new gown adorned with lace and jewels. Gwen asked for a rare book to add to her collection. But, when it came to Peter, he was quiet for awhile, thinking about what it was that he truly wanted. Finally, he replied:

"I ask only for your safe return."

The other children grew angry at Peter for refusing to ask for a present, resentful for the guilt his answer caused in them. They demanded that Peter ask for a real present.

Aunt May considered this, then decided that the other children were right; Peter should ask for a real present, not because his siblings had all asked for such extravagant things, but because Peter truly deserved one.

After much cajoling, Peter gave in, asking for a single red rose, sure that such a simple request wouldn't inconvenience Aunt May.

With that, Aunt May set out for the next town. But, as Fate would have it, her trip was met with misfortune. Having heard of Uncle Ben's death, his business partners sold the merchandise that was aboard the ship, splitting the profit, leaving nothing for Aunt May and her children.

Downtrodden by the news, Aunt May began the long trip back home, empty-handed. As she traveled through the forest that separated her home from the town, a heavy fog began to blanket the forest floor, covering the scenery in an opaque mist.

Aunt May soon lost sight of the trail and found herself lost in the forbidding forest. Night soon fell, making the already dark forest pitch black. Aunt May continued on, hoping to find her way back to her home and her children. The howl of wolves sounded close-by, startling Aunt May's horse, who took off at a gallop.

By the time Aunt May gained control of her horse, she found herself outside the gate of a dilapidated and ominous castle lost to time. The howl of another wolf was all Aunt May needed to quickly enter the empty-looking castle for refuge, planning to leave at daybreak.

Upon entering the foreboding building, Aunt May called out to any soul, which may have been there. Receiving no reply, she timidly wandered down the hall, searching the numerous rooms for a place to rest for the night.

Finally, she came to a room with a blazing fire by which to warm herself, and a table full of the finest foods with which to settle her empty stomach. She called out once again for anyone who might hear her. Again, receiving no answer, she entered the room, ate until she was full, and rested by the fire, the warmth melting away the ache in her bones. Warm and content, Aunt May soon fell asleep.

When Aunt May awoke the following morning, she found the table once again set with a delicious meal, and a clean outfit awaiting her. Once she had ate and changed into the new clothes, she said a humble thank you to anyone who might be listening, then made her way out of the castle. Outside the castle, Aunt May found her horse fed and ready for the trip back home.

After another thank you murmured to the listening silence, Aunt May mounted her horse and began her trip back home to her children. As she wandered through the garden on her way to the gate, she saw a beautiful rose bush in full bloom. Upon seeing the ruby red blossoms, she was reminded of Peter's humble request and could not bear to return to him without a token of her appreciation. With only a moment's hesitation, Aunt May picked a single red bloom.

As soon as she did, a growl sounded from behind her. Aunt May turned around to see a dark figure that was human in shape, but seemed to be covered by something fluid that moved on its own.

"Was the food, shelter, and clothes not enough?" it half whispered, half hissed. "You also choose to steal a flower from us?"

"I meant no harm by it," Aunt May quickly explained, hoping to appease the creature. "It is simply a gift for my son, Peter." With that, Aunt May told the strange creature her family's sad story.

The creature paused for a long while, considering the best course of action.

"We will spare your life," the creature said, "but shall take one of your children in exchange."

Aunt May objected at first, but, when the creature was not swayed, reluctantly agreed.

"We are pleased with your answer," it hissed. "Go home to your children. We will be by soon to pick one for ourselves."

With that, Aunt May's horse rode off at a gallop and did not slow until they reached the modest little cottage where her children were waiting for her.

When she reached the cottage, all of her children rushed out to meet her, all but Peter wanting to see what extravagant presents she had brought back for them. Aunt May, much dismayed, related the tale of her harrowing journey to her children, reluctantly ending with her encounter with the dark creature.

"Oh, woe is me!" Mary Jane cried out, her features much distressed.

"What is wrong, my dear?" Aunt May asked.

"Everything," she replied. "For, surely, when the creature sees my beauty, he will be awestruck and pick me as his captive."

"Certainly you are wrong, dear sister," Harry said, trying to comfort the girl. "For, when the creature sees my strength and brawn, he will most assuredly pick me so that I may perform labor for him."

"You are both wrong," Gwen piped up. "Though I may not have dear sister's beauty, or your strength, this creature will unquestionably pick me to be his captive once he witnesses my brains and wit."

"It's not fair!" Mary Jane cried out, turning a glare towards Peter. "This is all your fault! If you had asked for a real gift rather than a stupid rose, this never would have happened! You should be the one to take mother's place as the evil creature's captive."

Peter stayed silent. He knew that these events were his fault, and he would whole-heartedly sacrifice himself for the sake of his family. But what qualities did he have that could possibly entice this creature? Dejected, Peter lowered his gaze to the dust ground.

"That's enough," Aunt may cut in, not likely the way her children so easily turned on one another. "This quibbling is not solving anything. We will simply have to wait until tomorrow when the creature comes to claim his price."

That day was passed in a tense silence. Each family member performed their respective chores in silence, each bemoaning their perceived fate. When the sun rose on the following morning, no one was brave enough to be the first out of their bed for fear that it would be the last time they did so.

Eventually, one by one, they rose from their beds and set to their usual tasks, everyone trying to act like it was just a normal day. No one dared mention the creature and its impending visit. The majority of the day passed without incident. The sun began to lower towards the horizon by the time dinner was served and set upon the table.

They ate in silence at first, each one on the edge of their seat, waiting for that fateful moment. Finally, Mary Jane broke the silence.

"I have had enough of this!" she cried out. "If that vile creature is to come and spirit one of us away, I wish he would do it now so the whole thing can be over and done with."

She had scarcely caught her breath when a long, slow knock sounded on the front door. For a time, no one moved, afraid to meet their fate. When that same long, slow knock sounded a second time, Aunt May graceful rose from the table and crossed the room, her head high, to open the front door.

"Good evening," she greeted calmly. From their spots at the table, none of the children could see the figure of the creature that had come to take one of them away. "Won't you come in?" Aunt May asked, gesturing the creature, which had as of yet not spoken, into the home.

Peter watched quietly from his spot at the end of the table furthest from the door. A knot of fear settled in his stomach, taking away his appetite. He held his breath, waiting to see the visage of this horrid creature. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, slowly, the darkness around the doorway began to move, to slither, to ebb and crest, pushing farther into the room each time. Little by little, the dark substance pushed itself into the house, claiming, first, the doorway, then the wall just beyond, and farther still until the creature fully emerged into view.

There, standing just beyond the threshold, was the creature. Tall, he was covered head-to-toe in darkness. It was as if the night was a living being that had claimed him and enveloped him, always moving about, sliding across the surface of the body underneath.

His large white eyes were startling in contrast to the dark substance. They were seemingly blank, yet, when they turned towards Peter, it was as if they were all knowing.

Everyone held their breath while the creature looked about, slowly sliding that blank stare from one person to the next, finally coming back to Peter.

"We shall have that one," the creature hissed, lifting one clawed hand to point towards Peter, his long fangs glinting in the soft candlelight as he spoke.

"Surely you are mistaken," Aunt May replied. "Would not one of the girls suit you better?"

"We have made our choice," the creature replied, his hiss more menacing.

With resignation, Peter stood from the table, leaving his half eaten food, and heading to his room to collect his things.

"You will not need to bring anything. We shall provide everything you need." The hiss sounded oddly like a purr.

Peter hugged Aunt May, squeezing tightly, then, with a quick goodbye to his siblings, followed the creature into the night.

There, in the darkness, waited a midnight horse, pawing the ground softly. "This horse will take you to our palace," the creature spoke. "Go there and eat and warm yourself by the fire and wait for us."

Before Peter could protest, the creature had lifted him up and placed him on the horse, which immediately took off at a gallop through the dense forest, weaving around trees and branches with no problem. In no time at all, Peter arrived at a large, decaying palace. Assuming this must be the home of that creature, Peter dismounted the horse and walked into the palace, looking around with curiosity.

Eventually he came to the same room Aunt May had found, a table set with food and a burning fire waiting for him. Remembering the creature's words to him, he ate and warmed himself by the fire. Very soon, he fell asleep.

In his dream, he found himself wandering through the creature's rose garden. He stopped to smell a rose bud. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of someone in the garden with him. When he looked up, Peter saw the most handsome man he had ever seen. "Peter, not all hope is lost," he spoke.

"What do you mean, sir?" Peter asked.

"Find me. Set me free." Without warning, the dream faded to be replaced by the emptiness of deep slumber.

The next morning when he awoke, he found himself in a bedroom, the room from before long gone. "The creature must have moved me," he said to himself. "I wonder if this is to be my room." He began to explore the room. In the drawers, he found clothes in his size, and a shelf full of books for him to read.

When he dressed himself in fresh clothes, he wandered into the next room where he found a great meal set out just for him. As he ate, the thought about the strange dream he had and the words the man spoke to him.

"He said, 'Find me. Set me free.' I wonder what that means," Peter mused, unable to forget that handsome face. "Maybe the creature is holding him captive in this palace!" Peter surmised. "That's why he wants me to find him and set him free."

Without wasting another minute, Peter began to wander the palace, going from room to room in hopes of finding this mysterious person.

The first room he entered was lined with mirrors, and Peter saw himself reflected on every side. Peter couldn't help but think of his sister Mary Jane and how delighted she would be with such a room as this. Then, a trinket hanging from a chandelier caught his attention, and on taking it down, he was greatly surprised to see that it held a portrait of the man from his dream. With his vigor renewed, Peter slipped the trinket into his pocket and kept searching the palace. Next, he entered a room full of pictures where he found a portrait of the same handsome man, as large as life. As Peter studied the life-like image, it seemed to smile kindly at him. Tearing himself away from the painting, he passed through into a room that contained every musical instrument ever invented. The room reminded Peter of his brother Harry and his love of music and dancing. The edges of sadness creeping in on him, Peter quickly left the room. The next room was the library, and he saw every book he had ever wanted to read, and every book he had already read. He knew that if his sister Gwen could see this room, she would live the rest of her life happy.

By this time, the night was fast creeping in, the darkness growing ever closer. Just as Peter was becoming afraid, candlesticks in every room began to light themselves, illuminating the way back to the room where Peter's supper was waiting for him.

As he ate, he thought about the handsome man and was saddened that he could not find him. Just as Peter's thoughts were turning dismal, a movement in the doorway caught his eye. He turned just in time to see the creature emerge from the darkness and into the room. Peter said nothing as the creature made his way across the space, seeming to slither and slide in the shadows, taking a seat across the table from Peter. Peter tried to contain his fear, sitting quietly, and waited for the creature to speak.

"Good evening Our Peter," it finally said.

"G-good evening," Peter replied, his mouth tripping over the simple words.

"We trust you are enjoying it here?"

Peter was unsure if it was a question of a statement, yet he nodded anyway.

"We are pleased," the creature purred, his mouth turning up in a smile, his fangs showing in the candlelight.

The rest of the meal was passed in silence, Peter barely nibbling his food, the creature watching Peter all the while. Finally, the creature stood. "Good night Our Peter," he purred, then left the room as quietly as he had entered.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief and also retired to his room for the night.

As he slept, Peter had many dreams about the handsome man. Each dream ended the same way. "Find me," the man would whisper. "Find me."

When Peter woke up, he was even more distraught than usual. He was sure that his mind was teasing him with the image of the handsome man. After all, he had searched the castle and did not find anyone. It was only himself and the creature in this vast, empty place.

So, everything went on for awhile, until, at last, Peter began to long for the sight of Aunt May and his siblings. One night, his sadness getting the better of him, Peter finally spoke to the creature.

"May I return home for a time?" he asked. "Just for a short while, then I will come back and live here with you," he added quickly.

"We do not like this idea," the creature hissed, narrowing its blank white eyes. "You belong to us. Our Peter." Its voice was low, almost a growl as it spoke.

Frightened, Peter looked down at his meal, pushing the contents about the plate. He knew that he probably wouldn't get to go, but he wanted to ask.

"I will let you go."

The words confused Peter and he quickly looked up, thinking someone else had entered the room. Yet, all he saw was the creature staring back at him.

"You will?" Peter asked, hesitantly.

The creature did not respond for a moment, as if it was arguing with itself.

"Yes," it answered, its voice garbled and strange. "But, only if you promise to return when I call for you."

"How will I know when you call for me?" Peter asked.

"You will know. Now go," it commanded.

Peter did not waste anytime, fearing the creature would change its mind and not let him go. He did not even stop to pack clothes for his trip, or think about how he would get back to Aunt May's house. Thankfully, a horse was waiting for him outside the palace, already saddled and packed with everything Peter would need for his journey. Within no time, the horse delivered Peter to his old house. As he dismounted, excitement grew in him at the thought of seeing his family again.

Peter ran into the house straight away. Once inside, he saw Aunt May in the kitchen fixing dinner. "Aunt May, I'm home!" he called.

When Aunt May saw Peter standing in the living room, her face lit up with joy. "My boy!" she called, racing to give him a long hug. "How I have missed you." Tears wetted her cheeks as she embraced the child she was certain she would never see again.

"Who's horse it outside?" Harry called to Aunt May as he came through the door.

"It's mine," Peter answered.

"Peter?" Harry replied, disbelief in his voice. "Is it really you?"

"It is."

A slow smile crept of Harry face as he quickly walked up to his little brother and wrapped him in a hug. "I've missed you," he said. "It is not the same without you here."

"I've missed you too," Peter replied, hugging his brother back.

"What is he doing here?" came Mary Jane's unmistakable voice from behind them.

"The creature let me return home. Just for a short while," he amended.

"Well, good. We have been getting along just fine without you," Mary Jane retorted, sticking her nose in the air. Gwen followed her sister, though she looked as if she wanted to say something. But, she stayed silent.

That night at dinner, the table was more lively than it had been since Peter had left. Though Mary Jane stayed silent through most of the meal, the rest of the family talked boisterously, sharing stories the others had missed.

When Peter began his tale of the handsome man in his dreams, Mary Jane seemed to perk up.

"Do you really believe that there is such a man living in that place?"

"I do not know," Peter admitted. "All the time I was there, I did not see anyone. Just a portrait."

"Maybe he is the former owner of the palace, haunting it still," Harry offered, laughing at his own joke.

"You're not funny," Mary Jane replied. "Such things will give me nightmares."

"Maybe the handsome man is the creature," Gwen said softly.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, not sure what the strange feeling he suddenly had in his stomach meant.

"Well, when the creature talks, he always says 'we' and 'us'. It just seems strange, is all."

"What are you talking about? There is not way such an ugly creature could be a handsome man," Mary Jane replied, dismissing her sister.

"You're right. It was silly of me to think so," Gwen murmured, looking down at her plate.

Peter did not say much for the rest of the meal, his mind rolling with thoughts of the handsome man and the creature. Could Gwen be correct? The creature did always use 'we' when it should have said 'I'. "Didn't it say 'I' when I asked it if I could visit my family?" Peter questioned as he lay in bed that night. "I could have sworn it did." With his mind still in turmoil, Peter fell into a fitful sleep. Yet, he did not dream of the handsome man that night.

The next few days passed as if Peter had never been gone and the creature had never appeared on their doorstep. Peter helped Aunt May in the house as Harry worked the fields and his sister did not help at all.

That night, just as the one before, Peter did not dream of the handsome man.

And so time passed for a while, and Peter almost forgot about the creature completely. Until one night the handsome man came to him in his sleep.

"You must come back," he begged.

"Whatever for?" Peter asked.

"You must come find me," he answered. "If you do not find me soon, it will be too late."

"But, how can I find you? I searched everywhere in the palace and could not find a thing."

"Find me. Hurry," the handsome man said one last time, then disappeared.

When Peter awoke, he knew he had to return to the palace and find the handsome man. After a tearful goodbye from Aunt May and Harry, Peter took the horse that he had come on, and returned to the palace. When he got there, he immediately went looking for the creature. He found the creature in the garden, by the roses he had seen in his dreams the first time he had met the handsome man.

"Creature," Peter called.

"Yes, our Peter?" it purred in reply.

"Let the handsome man go."

"We do not know what you are talking about. There is no one but us and our Peter."

"Do not lie to me," Peter demanded, surprised by his forcefulness. "I know you are keeping him locked inside of yourself."

The creature's countenance changed in an instant. "We have been nothing but good to our Peter, and now our Peter is threatening us? We do not like this, our Peter."

"I am not scared of you anymore," Peter said, feeling his confidence rising. "You do not scare me!"

In an instant, a bright light flashed, blinding Peter as he tried to shield his eyes with his hands. As the light lessened and Peter regained his vision, he saw the darkness of the creature receding into the light, revealing the handsome man he had seen in his dreams.

"You did it," the man said in awe. "You saved me."

Peter did not know what to say as he stared at the man in disbelief, amazed at the turn of events, himself.

"I guess I should introduce myself," the man said somewhat sheepishly. "My name is Eddie, Eddie Brock."


End file.
